Seasons
by Lockerz
Summary: He stopped instantly when Renn glared at him. “I said I was coming…so I’m not going back,” “I’m glad,” Torak whispered. A story of Torak and Renn when they spend their lives together after Ghost Hunter in the forest. Thank you :
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, this is my 3rd or 4th COAD fic, not sure. I really, really appreciate the person that gave me the idea to write this story.**

**So this is basically about Renn and Torak's life after they leave the Ravens it WILL be a multi chapter fic :) **

**Renn: I'm sorry and all but....I don't remember agreeing to go with you Torak.**

Torak: You did Renn, you did because you made me say it! Remember?

Renn: Did you put something in my waterskin to make me say it?

Torak: What?! No...why would I *cough* do that?

Renn: Hmm...we shall see

Torak: I...I guess we will

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Ancient Darkness :)**

* * *

"Renn. I can't stay. And you can't leave.'

"And if I could you'd want to spare me the choice."

He did not reply.

Renn stood up and faced him, very pale and composed. 'It's not your choice to make. It's mine.'

Something in the way she said it made his heart skip a beat. 'But…you're going to be the Clan Mage.'

'No. That will be Dark.'  
_  
Dark  
_  
'Fin-Kedinn saw it before anyone.' Said Renn with a break in her voice. 'That's why he got Durrain to stay. Not for me, but for Dark. She says he has amazing skill. And he wants it, he  
really does.' Two spots of colour had appeared on her cheeks. 'Fin-Kedinn saw it all. He…' She swallowed. 'He gave me the choice.'

It was then that Torak saw the rest of her gear piled behind the rock.

'Torak,' Renn said sternly. 'You've tried to leave me behind before. This is _the last time._ Do you want me to come with you or not?'

Torak tried to speak, but he couldn't. He nodded.

'Say it,' commanded Renn.

'…Yes. Yes I want you to come with me.'

She began to smile.

'_Yes!_' he shouted, lifting her in his arms and swinging her round so that her red hair flew, while the ravens burst into the air in a flurry of wings, and the wolves lashed their tails and  
howled.

Down in the valley, fin-Kedinn heard them, rose to his feet, and raised his staff in farewell.

Torak and Renn jumped onto the rock so that Fin-Kedinn could see them, and waved their bows above their heads.

Then they grabbed Renn's gear and headed off into the morning, with the wolves trotting behind him, and the ravens sky-dancing overhead.

* * *

"Torak," Renn hissed. Torak blinked and looked at her blankly, it was obvious by the scowl she wore he had zoned out.

She nodded her head vaguely and turned away. With great care she drew an arrow from her quiver and placed it in her bow.

"Go slightly to the right Renn, the view will be clearer," Torak whispered. Renn nodded and shifted silently towards the large oak.

Luckily, they were downwind of the young deer and the animal was yet to catch sight or scent of them.

Torak had decided to let Renn shoot the deer as the fletching of his own arrows had become damaged somehow. Torak assumed it was when they had made camp the night before. Pebble had somehow got hold of them and chewed them to pieces.

Torak blinked and once again brought himself out of his thoughts. He watched as Renn drew back her bow and took aim. The animal roared loudly.

The arrow stuck awkwardly from its chest. The animal's dark eyes darted around frantically; Renn sighed and shouldered her bow, pushing through the shrubs towards the young buck.

She knelt beside it, and, as she had seen Torak do so many times, stroked it quivering flank gently.

Torak knelt beside her and placed a large hand on the buck's long nose. He could feel the hot breath escaping the flaring nostrils in short, hurried pants, scared each one would be its last.

He smiled softly and watched as the eyes closed. He rose again and placed a hand on Renn's shoulder. She turned and looked up at him, a small smile playing upon her lips.

She turned away and looked back at the buck; her hands ran along its scalp, feeling the small bumps where its antlers would have grown.

They had been tracking the young buck all day and into the late afternoon. With the wolves help it had been a simple task. The family of three had disappeared off to hunt, Wolf being ever vigilant of his young pup who was beginning to explore more and more.

The Willow Grouse Moon was rising overhead and although it was not yet spring, the forest was teaming with life. Two ravens squawked above them.

"Torak could you help me do this, please?" Renn asked as she drew her knife from her belt. "I feel like sleeping tonight,"

"Why didn't you sleep last night?" he asked innocently, clearly confused. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, the long red strands caught in the gentle evening breeze.

"I was thinking about Fin-Kedinn and the ravens,," she confessed not turning to look at Torak as he leant down and pulled out his own knife.

"You could always go back you know?" he said teasingly, chuckling to himself. He stopped instantly when Renn glared at him.

"I said I was coming…so I'm not going back," she said defensively.

"I'm glad," Torak whispered and hesitated for a moment before leaning slightly and kissing Renn's cheek. Renn smiled and turned to him.

"You have snow in your hair," she muttered, laughing softly.

"Must have been from walking through those trees," he grinned and leant forward, a smirk plastered to his lips.

"You don't get to kiss me, until we're done skinning this buck," she whispered playfully and turned away. He sighed heartily, letting out a low groan.

"Better get it done quickly then," he smirked. This only earned him a not so gentle hit around the head followed by cackles of laughter from the ravens overhead.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this :D**

**Please, please, please review coz I would love you if ya did :) And love makes the world go round.**

**Chapters will be no more than 3 days apart unless I state otherwise...which I will :)**

**The current title is only TEMPORARY because I could not think of one, so tell me what you think it should be called please!**

**Enjoy :)**

**-Amie**


	2. Chapter two

**Hey, sorry I haven't been able to write much lately**

Disclaimer: I do not own COAD

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Renn asked as she raised her head, her dark eyes coming to rest on his face, watching as the firelight flickered over his light eyes. "Torak, what is it?" she asked again, her voice becoming slightly higher as she set down her bow on her sleeping sack.

"I thought I heard something, it probably isn't anything," he whispered. She knew he was still on edge and was trying to reassure himself as much as he was her. Even though they have defeated Eostra and the rest of the Soul Eaters moons and moons ago, Renn knew he still dreamt of those times in the dark cave and the deep forest, how he had sacrificed the owl and wore its stinking blood on his skin, how he had circled the fire, the large silhouette of Thiazzi advancing in on him.

She shook her head. It wouldn't do her any good to become tense and on edge. It was approaching middle-night but the pair were yet to sleep. Torak pulled his knife from his belt, turning it over in his rough palm. Renn smiled at him softly although she knew he was not looking back at her.

"Nothing can hurt us anymore," she whispered, moving to kneel beside him. He turned slowly, his eyes flickering for a moment before closing lazily.

"I know, thank you Renn," he sighed, the corners of his lips arching into a smile. "Thank you,"

"That's okay, now please sleep, you're making me edgy," she said, a small laugh escaping her lips as she pulled off her jerkin and lay inside her sleeping sack.

"Alright," he muttered and pulled off his own jerkin, Renn's eyes skimmed over his chiselled chest. They stopped on the large circular scar. He seemed to notice and brought a large hand to cover it.

A look of sadness filled his eyes as he reflected what had happened that night on the ice. He turned away and pulled his sleeping sack over his body.

The sound of scuffling could be heard from outside as the wolves seemed to sense their companions need for sleep. It stopped and Renn knew they too had fallen into a short sleep. She closed her eyes and soon fell into a world of dreams.

* * *

"Torak!" Renn screamed, her voice seemed broken and not her own. "Where are you?"

"Renn!" A voice called back, it was deep and seemed familiar but so far away.

"Torak is that you?" she whispered. She could hear heavy breathing surrounding her. A wolf howled in the distance, even the usual powerful song seemed bent and somewhat strange. _Where am I?_ She thought, a frown appearing on her features, a ratlting breath excaping her pale lips. Her eyes flicked around, a tree seemed to move nearby and she knew it was whispering a secret she would never know.

The long branches seemed to engulf her. A sense of loneliness shot through her souls. "Is anyone there?!" She called, feeling more stupid and scared by the minute. Her voice cracked, turning into a muffled whimper. A snake slithered silently over dead leaves, its tongue flickering through its black lips as it moved closer.

Renn saw the detail on its scales. Why was it so familiar? Her eyes widened as she stumbled back. Those eyes. Those burning eyes that bore into her. Her mother's eyes. She turned and fled. Shadows loomed at her. An owl hooted over head. It was not the normal hoot of an owl but an eagle owl. The sound sent shivers down her spine.

She stumbled. Her head turned to see roots clawing at her leggings, pulling her back. Eyes flashed through the dark, eyes that seemed blind but could see her. She was its prey and as it moved closer she felt a cold tongue flicker upon her hand. A snakes hiss filled her ears and she shut her eyes tight. "Make it stop," she whimpered as she heard a twig snap close by. She snapped her eyes and was met with a mask. "That's impossible we killed you!" Renn screamed as the world around her flickered then faded, leaving her alone, shaking and screaming.

* * *

**Hey thanks for reading :)**

I've been having trouble with computers latley but the next chapter will be up by Monday

**Thanks again**

**Amie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about being ages uploading but I haven't had the time to write...sorry**

Disclaimer: I do not own COAD Michelle Paver does

* * *

"Renn!" Torak screamed, grabbing her shoulders tightly as she yelled. He watched her eyelids flicker but not open, the lines around her mouth were lines of pain and as Torak heard her whimper something he knew she was stuck in the claws of a bad dream.

He heard scuffling behind him and turned to see Wolf padding across the shelter. Wolf lay his ears back, his golden eyes, those of the guide, searched Torak's.

A long rattling breath relinquished itself from Renn's lips. "Please Renn it's just a dream," He hissed lowly and placed a kiss on her burning forehead. Her eyes flickered then opened widely. Her flaming hair stuck awkwardly to her forehead with sweat, her dark eyes flitted fearfully into the shadows. "What did you see?" Torak asked mutedly.

"I...I..." she stammered, still glancing around the shelter.

"Renn!" Torak's voice was soft but forceful as he placed a large hand on her shoulder. "What did you see?"

"The soul eaters, I saw them," She whispered hurriedly. Her dark eyes finally came to rest on Torak's. The calm grey immediately causing her to relax.

"It was only a dream," He muttered, pulling her close.

"Yeah, just a dream," she whispered as she moulded into his embrace.

* * *

"Just a days walk to the West," Torak said loudly as he pushed aside a tree branch to let Renn slip by. She smiled at the gesture and stepped past him. There was a scuffling as Pebble bounded by a large oak tree, the pup's tongue lolling from its mouth.

Although it was only young it was already large, big enough to take down a young deer; which it had tried to do on several occasions since the group had left the ravens many moons ago.

The ravens wheeled overhead emitting loud high pitched squawks. There was a crunch as Torak's boots met with a large pile of dead leaves.

The oranges and reds had begun to fill the forest floor and already it was becoming colder_. It doesn't feel by six moons, _Torak thought. His eyes flittered over the scatterings of foliage to the playful canines bounding through them, snapping and leaping to catch the leaves.

It had been during the Willow Grouse moon they had left the Ravens and it was already approaching autumn. They had spent the many moons wondering the forest, camping by a river for days at a time.

Although Torak did not like this, he knew Renn found comfort in making a camp. And if she was happy, so was he. He smiled softly. She turned her head to look at him and grinned.

They spun around at a loud yelp. The two older wolves also raised their heads and darted off through the trees, Renn and Torak in hot pursuit.

Torak let out a shaky sigh as he saw the youngest wolf caught in a hollow of a large tree. The ever vigilant parents let out a low growl at the young wolf, obviously accusing it of its stupidity to be able to get stuck.

Renn walked over slowly and crouched in front of the pup. It squirmed frantically in an attempt to free itself from the branches clutches.

"Calm down Pebble," Renn whispered softly and pulled at a branch. The pup barked and shot forward, sprawling on the muddy ground. "There," Renn said proudly, returning to her place beside Torak. He remained silent. "Torak?" she asked, turning to look at him. His face was drawn taught. His eyes fixed blankly ahead.

"There's something through the trees," He whispered and raised his arm shakily.

* * *

**That was pathetically short...**

**Well happy Bank Holiday every one :)**

Review and tell me what you think, maybe give me idea, because I need them :D  


**Thanks again**

**Amie**


	4. Chapter 4

**My writers block is SO bad for this story I am ashamed with how short this chapter is. I think I've lost my COAD touch lately :( Makes me sad**

**Well here is a (pathetically) short chapter and yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own COAD (Duh because she could actually finish her writing .)** _How long had it been since the attack of the demon bear? Nearly three summers for sure._ Torak was rooted to the spot but his mind had gone elsewhere. _I wonder if Renn still thinks about Hord and Finn-Keddin._

* * *

"Don't move," Renn instructed as she saw the shadow shift and curl. There was the low growl of a hunter followed by a deep intake of shallow breath.

Torak's hand moved to his knife tucked in his belt although he had not meant it to.

"Torak you can't kill a hunter," Renn hissed. The bear growled again and stumbled forward. It was a young animal only half the size it would ever grow to but Torak could take it.

Wait no he knew it was wrong to kill a bear so why was his body lurching forward, poising for an attack. He didn't even have a reason to defend himself yet so why was his body rippling with anticipation.

He heard Renn yell as without warning Torak pounced forward, slashing wildly at the animal causing it to scream and yelp.

"Torak! Torak what are you doing?"

He wasn't listening as he dug the knife into the bear's side before toppling backwards.

He heard Renn's hurried footsteps then heard her curse and drop to her knees at his side. "What were you doing?" She snarled, her Hair flaring and her dark eyes bearing into his maliciously.

The animal wailed in pain and sank back into the trees.

"You idiot," She yelled before slapping him hard across the face. Torak lay there silently, his breath coming out in short shallow pants. His cheek throbbed but he didn't care. His grey eyes were fixed on the gap in the trees overhead. He lay in silence listening to the thud of the bears hurried run disappeared to nothing. He gulped then turned his head to the side to look at Renn.

"It's after you," He whispered finally.

* * *

**Major short**

**So! If you have ANY ideas for what could happen I beg you to tell me because I need help so much for this fic :( Any ideas welcome just drop me a review if you have the time**

**-Amie**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while but I just got back from holiday and found I had already written this chapter so those two people that gave me ideas, expect to see them used :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COAD**

* * *

"Renn, don't mess with me!" Torak's voice was harsh but Renn knew his anger was not directed at her.

It had been three moons since Torak had lunged at the bear and since then the travelling pair along with the wolves, had had nothing to fear except Torak's growing anxiety.

Still, Torak, as ever, was on constant guard. They were sat at the top of the hill, gazing out at the valley below.

It was nearly middle-night but neither had yet felt the need to succumb to sleep. The wolves were now hunting and Rip and Rek were picking at a rotting elk carcass twenty paces off while Renn seemed to be occupied with her bow.

Torak was getting the impression that she was thinking hard. The bow was in her hand but she was just gazing endlessly at it, as if expecting something to come along and swoop it up. He had called out as Renn had laughed at something seemingly only she knew. "Come on Renn tell me,"

"I told you no!" She spoke firmly, although she could not help but chuckle at the end.

"Renn," He said, softly. She caved and turned to face him, half her face shaded by the moonlight.

"Do you remember when you fought Thiazzi in the Sacred Grove?" She asked, twining the ends of her hair idly through her fingertips.

"Of course I remember," He spoke, confused at the question.

"And I was trapped in the tree," She continued.

"I'd never been so scared in my life," He smiled gently and tilted back his head, shutting his eyes. She looked up to see his eyes had re-opened and he was watching her. "Was that all?"

"I suppose," She shrugged and returned her gaze to her bow. Both of their heads turned towards the bowl of the valley as a howl broke the summer air. "Good hunt?" She asked, although it was only a guess.

"Yes," Torak said bluntly, once again returning his gaze to the sky. A lone star glittered in the large black expanse and Renn was reminded painfully of when she had been trapped in the large yew, choking for clean air while she watched  
the sky taunt her with a single light, before that too, had faded.

She jumped slightly when she felt Torak's rough hand slide over hers. His touch was gentle and almost hesitant but Renn knew that if it was any other way, it wouldn't be Torak's. With this in mind she shuffled slightly closer to him, although not enough that any part of her touched him but her hand on his. "I wonder how the Ravens are," Torak's voice was quiet and Renn couldn't help but smile at the idle statement.

"I'm sure they're very well," Renn replied just as hushedly.

"How do you know? Did you have a vision?" Torak asked quickly, turning his head jerkily to look at her.

"No, because I trust Dark and Finn-Keddin," She said simply, looking back into his light eyes, her own glinting playfully. Torak laughed deeply and leant forward just enough to rest his forehead lightly against hers. She could feel his hot  
breath on her cheeks and she couldn't help but giggle lightly before pulling away.

"Hey!" He protested, although his tone was playful. Renn merely laughed quietly and flipped his hand so his palm was facing upward.

"It seems every day that I've spent with you I've thought of something we've been through together," She confessed. This was one of the many things Torak loved about Renn, it was her bluntness. She wasn't so blunt that she could  
offend but blunt enough that her point would be simple but it was statements like this he found the best.

He merely smiled widely and moved his other hand to rest on the nape of her neck. With a feather touch he ran his hand upward, brushing through the long strands of hair before gently returning them to brush against her smooth skin. He remembered that time also when she had seemed so vulnerable, huddled next to the fire in the sacred grove, her neck bare, her scent not the usual sweet smell but that of smoke and fear.

He remembered the way she had shaken as he had held her, trying to say silently how he would always protect her but to no avail. Renn seemed to notice how deep he had fallen into thought as his hand had stopped moving and had remained on its resting place at the nape of her neck.

She smiled and whispered his name gently. He jumped slightly. His eyes became more focused and he began to laugh, unbeknownst as to why, she joined in to. It was the first time in moons they had laughed properly and it felt great.

When they both finally stopped, clutching at their sides Renn turned to her mate. He wiped his nose idly with the back of his hand. He turned, feeling her gaze upon him and grinned. Stooping, he kissed her mouth. The heat rose to her face instantly and she was thankful that the light was dim so he could not see. He pulled back, smiling. The ravens were watching them with beady eyes, each fluffing up their feathers.

"Rain," Renn whispered quietly. Torak was the first to rise to his feet and wasted no time in helping Renn to hers.

"Come on let's make a shelter here for a few nights," He said, holding out his hand to her. She took it happily and walked beside him, neither caring for the gentle breeze that carried a slight chill as it brushed against their jerkins.

Renn set about foraging while Torak made a shelter, the light in the clearing was enough that he could see what he was doing and the fire Renn made helped greatly.

After they were both done Torak wandered over to the fireside and sat. He watched as Renn roasted a willow grouse on a small spit. He could feel moisture rising to his mouth as the sweet smell filled his nostrils.

Rip and Rek too seemed to have smelt it as they were hopping gleefully around on a nearby spruce branch, knowing all too well the Raven woman would throw them scraps. When it was done they ate, not caring for silence they spoke about whatever they could think of.

Since they have been in the deep forest over a summer ago neither had ever wanted to impersonate the stony silence the aurochs and red deer had created at mealtime. Every so often Renn would look up, only to see Torak staring at her. After a while she picked a bone from between her teeth and looked at him.

"Something on my face?" She asked impatiently.

"No, you're just beautiful,"

* * *

**It's quite a long chapter**

**R&R if you have a moment :)**

**-Amie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey another chapter ^^ Please keep reviewing it's great! **

* * *

Torak stooped as he ducked into the shelter. Renn's head turned slowly to meet his gaze, and he smiled. She licked her bottom lip slowly, capturing it between her teeth and chewing it in thought.

He looked at the small pile of strawberries that she had collected that morning and knew that she would soon use them to clean her teeth. They had been on the shoulder of the valley for a few nights now and Torak was growing restless.

Renn, seeming to notice his discomfort, rose to her feet and strode across the shelter, covering the space between them easily. Torak grinned and gently laced his fingers with hers. In return she flashed him a sharp toothed grin.

"We should break camp, we've been here long enough, we still have a lot of supplies so we should be fine," He said, looking down into her dark eyes. She nodded, her lips quirking into another smile. It didn't take the pair of them long to dismember the shelter of ferns and fallen branches and by the time they were done the three wolves were already waiting for them, their coats thick with dew from crouching within the bracken awaiting their morning meal.

Pebble stepped forward, his body now much more like his father's, his haunches trembling with the rush of catching their prey not minutes earlier. Torak crouched and looked into the young wolf's eyes; they were the same burning amber as Wolf's although Pebble's pelt was that of Darkfur. He turned his head as a hand rested on his jerkin, squeezing gently. Renn looked down at him, her red hair dancing about her cheeks in the breeze.

"All set?" She asked; her voice still heavy with sleep. He stretched as he rose to his feet, nodding.

* * *

They walked for a few hours, the wolves bounding along infront while the Renn and Torak struggled to push their way through the thick late autumn foliage. Yellows and oranges dashed the forest floor like a leafy sea, although by now the leaves had began to crumble in the near winter cold.

Being many of the trees were evergreens and did not lose their coats the forest was still abundant with green. Renn liked looking at the leaves on the floor. It reminded her that everything had its end, but those leaves would then decay and become nutrients for the new leaves.

Torak's gaze fell upon his mate and he smiled, seeing the corners of her lips drawn taut and her eyebrows furrowed, he knew she was thinking and like when he was tracking, he knew it was best not to disturb her. A bed of moss slightly ahead of them had been trampled down into the dirt and without thinking Torak identified the forked footprints as that of a deer.

Renn caught his eye, and he knew she, without thinking, had guessed the animal that had been there too. It was something that had happened over the four summers, the pair, already knowing a lot about each other, had began to pick up small habits that the other did. Torak smiled softy and moved his gaze to the floor.

* * *

"The first snow," Torak said, his head protruding from the raw hide shelter harboured on the bank of the frozen Red water. Renn's face appeared beside his own, her breath fogging and rising high into the sky. Torak looked around slowly, his bright eyes taking in the ice flowers mirroring the river and the pelts of the wolves snuffling around outside that were fluffed up with frozen dew and small flakes of snow. Renn bit her lip and grabbed her parka from the frozen mud floor of the shelter and yanked it on roughly.

Torak smiled as she passed him his own. This place he knew. It had now been one winter since the incident on the mountain of ghosts and the memory was still fresh in minds of both the occupants of the shelter. Pebble raised his muzzle and looked up at the clear blue sky just as a bitter wind ruffled his coat. His dark lips were sticky with what may have been the last of the autumn crop of berries and he padded over to his mother, giving her a sticky wolf kiss on her pelt.

Wolf rose slowly from where he had been resting and turned towards Torak. The tall man smiled and looked down at his friend. Torak noted the small claw prints of a badger dotted around a nearby yew and turned his head upwards as a pine marten darted up the trunk. Renn gave a small yawn and walked over to stand beside him, letting the door of the shelter fall shut in her wake.

"Our first winter," Renn mumbled as her boots crunched on the white blanket covering the ground. Torak let out a deep sigh and began to walk, Renn shooting an inquiring look at his back before she jogged to catch up. They both stumbled once or twice on an unseen root, hidden by the mask of snow but Renn kept following Torak whose gaze had become one of purpose. He stopped suddenly, causing an unaware Renn to walk into the back of him.

He folded his arms across his chest and stepped further into the clearing. The footprints of a roe buck streaked across the expanse of white covering the forest floor. Torak's throat worked. His hand moved to his belt unconsciously. His fingertips touched the blade of banded blue slate in the shape of a willow leaf. He felt the haft of red deer antler bound with the elk sinew. As he looked down at it, the truth hit him. He had lived his life without Fa. He had become a man.

"Torak," Renn whispered, her voice like a breath of ice rippling through a bed of flowers. He turned to her slowly. He didn't have to explain, Renn already knew. His hand rose up to his forehead, brushing over the tattoo there then down to his cheek, then to his shoulder._ Clanless. _Renn touched his hand with hers softly, whispering his name. He turned and smiled at her. Wolf stepped through the trees, his pelt thick with snow from moving through the undergrowth.

He padded over, his muzzle held high. He was no longer the pup he had met by the river, alone in his den, his family drowned and bedraggled by the flood. Torak smiled down at him before starting off across the clearing. He wondered if the bear had come back for his Fa. The feel of Renn's lips on his cheek erased the thought from his mind. "To think that when I first met you I had a flint arrow aimed at your heart," She teased, entwining her fingers within his own larger hand.

"You took my knife," He grinned and looked at her.

"I also put wolf in a bag," She said sheepishly, shooting the animal an apologetic look despite the time that had passed, Renn sometimes thought about how she had met Torak in such an awkward consequence. She sighed and turned to him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah but you've changed," He smiled, his gaze quickly moving to the sky as white flakes began to descend.

"We both have," She whispered before he leant down and met her lips with his, snow swirling around them.

* * *

**Hope you like it ^^**

**Please drop a review**

**-Amie**


End file.
